cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
All Against All
An alliance lead by king Metabolic and governed by the Prophet council Doomlurker and ZZZappy. They're a fairly small alliance at the present time but recruiting is happening at this very moment. They are also involved in many embassies with allied alliances and have signed a number of treaties with them. Charter Section I: Representative/Constitutional Monarchy All Against All is built of the regular King/Queen and Lords of a normal Monarchy, but we have broken some of the ties in power. For example our power is split between two branches most times, wither it be the King and the surfs power to decide or the King and the Prophet Council. No branch of government can carry out actions without support from another, Innless there is a rare cause such as a mass agreement of the action. King and Queens Power Powers are rarely limited, only in cases such as war or treaties powers are limited to must having an other body of government’s support. Prophet Council Powers a rival of king and queens is cases of anarchy like times within the alliance they can take complete control as long as they have a mass agreement of the surfs. Surfs Powers Powers are limited, within the surfs perspective. It takes a mass of seventy percent to make their actions count over Section II: Laws of the Alliance Law I Separation of Game and Friendship, No member shall, change a document such as (but not limited to) a payment agreement to favor their friends benefit after a fair deal has been set, nor before a deal. Means keep deals away from friendship and don’t play favorites. Law II Term, No government official with the expectation of the King and Queen may serve a term over ninety days conceptive, and no official may be changed out or be demoted before ten days of serving. Law III Election, When an election is held, the time in witch its valid to vote is three days, after witch no votes are counted innless there is a tie then a forth day is added. Law IV Proper Usage of Authority, If you have power of any member doesn’t matter how much, All Against All demands you use it properly. That means to the best of your ability and for the best of the alliance. Section III: Rights of the Alliance Right I Government Unhappiness, All members of All Against All, have the right to challenge the Royal Court. They also have the right to overthrow the King, or Queen, or both. Right II Leave, All members of All Against All have the right to leave at anytime, but a submission of 24 hours must be made. Also the nation may not leave if it has dept with our alliance that exceeds one million dollars. Means if you sign a payment contract within this alliance, this Right (Right II) is temporary given up. Right III Government Official, All members of All Against All, have the right to hold a government job. Section IV: All Against All Official Color and Flag All Against All is a blue alliance although that is not forced; just very strongly encouraged. Official Flag, But, seems how that flag is not in the game of Cyber Nations, we have to use the closest to it, and that is... Custom 27, Section V: Membership New Members, To become a new member you must change your alliance affiliation to All Against All Applicant and post a topic in the All Against All forum under New Member Sign Up stating the following... Nation Name: Ruler Name: Link to Nation: Your two Resources: Who Recruited You: Alliances you've been in: Nation Strength: New Members will receive full protection from invaders and no protection for their started wars. New Members will not be able to attack alighted nations, if they do their application will be deleted and they will be told and or forced to change their alliance affiliation. Tag; Full Members, To become a Full member from a New Member the following are required, A. Application Accepted B. A fairly active member (15 posts or more) C. Must be a New Member for 10 days D. All trade slots are full E. Nation Strength over 1,000 F. Your nation’s population happiness over 13.00 G. No current wars H. Signed up for a Platoon Full Members get the rights of the alliance as well as their name can be selected randomly for the Tax Boost and the privilege to vote in the Royal Court. Tag; Section VI: War Rules Our alliance has strict rules on just "random" wars, we allow tech raids but with rules that must be followed before the inhail attack even takes place. If anyone within All Against All break rules major things can and will happen, see Section VII for the actions that would take place. Random Wars Rules Rule I Notification of Nation To The Masses, Must be posted in War Center with the name of "Permission To Attack (Opposing nation name)?" A. Information that is given must be; 1. Their Nation Link 2. Their Nation Strength 3. Your Nation Link 4. Your Nation Strength B. Your submission can be denied or granted; if so no arguing over the decision!! Rule II Alliance Affiliation, Their (the soon to be opposing nation) Alliance Affiliation must look like this, Rule III Nation Strength, The nation you might later on be attacking must be one thousand nation strength under your nation to cut down on war aid. Rule IV Pause of Military Action, If at any time you are told you step down and declare peace you must comply; if it be another member of our alliance or a third party, you still Must! Rules for Tech Raids Rule I Notification of Nation To The Masses, Must be posted in War Center with the name of "Permission To Raid (Opposing nation name)?" A. Information that is given must be; 1. Nation Link 2. Tech Level (or second sentence of extended display) 3. Your Nation Link B. Your submission can be denied or granted; if so no arguing over the decision!! Rule II Alliance Affiliation, Their (the soon to be opposing nation) Alliance Affiliation must look like this, Rule III Inactive, The nation you might later on be trying to raid tech from must be 10 days inactive! Rule IV Pause of Military Action, If at any time you are told you step down and declare peace you must comply; if it be another member of our alliance or a third party, you still Must! Rule V Peace Offer, The moment you attack that nation you must (if it's a tech raid) send that nation a peace offer. Section VII: Attacking or Spy Operations Attacking a nation with out permission will lead to instant removal from the alliance, and major fines. That is if it’s with an unaligned nation... Attacking a nation that’s alighted you are automatically put on the ZI list, sent into anarchy and kept there. You are also kicked from the alliance and any trades you have will be canceled. All actions will be taken to make sure your nation is treated like a cheating nation… Spy operations without permission will be treated like you attacked the nation, no matter what type of operations you did. Wither it be changing their DEFCON or finding out their trades. Spy operations vs. an ally or an alighted nation; no matter the treaty and or pact they are declared an ally the moment they sign some sort of pact with us! Same thing applies for what type of operations you do wither it be changing their DEFCON or finding out their trades, but if it’s with a ally or alighted nation you will be handled with the most forceful and the max about of power to make sure your nation is destroyed and in anarchy… Section VIII: War Views Nukes, Nukes are not allowed with out clearance from the Prohet Council and the King and Queen. War Declarations, Are made from the Royal Court and King and Queen. Most cases things will be tried to cleared up democratically. Section IX: Military and Member Ranks All New Members are required to sign up for a Platoon before they become a Full Member. So all members have to be in All Against All's milltary. Platoons, 1st Platoon 0-1,000 NS 2nd Platoon 1,001-2,500 NS 3rd Platoon 2,501-5,000 NS 4th Platoon 5,001-7,500 NS 5th Platoon 7,501-15,000 NS 6th Platoon 15,001-30,001 NS Member Military Ranks All members still have to go thought each ranking. If their over the requirements they must stay in the Rank for 4 days before moving up. Ranks, Private E-1 Private E-2 Private First Class Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant First Class Master Sergeant Sergeant Major of the Military Section X: Royal Court The Royal Court will hold all voting and punishment topics. For all full members its a must they check it at least every four days. This is the brain of the alliance, if something is lacked and not voted on it will show within the alliance. It's required that all polls must have a Abstain option in the poll or it isn't a offical poll and its out come will not matter, even if its out come is 0.1 odds. The Abstain option is also on polls for new government officials, its on every poll there is in the Royal Court. It will be mod by The King, Queen, and Minster Of Judgment. Section XI: Prophet Council The Prophet Council is made for the factor of aid to the King and Queen, and so that the King and Queen don't have full power to declare war or sign treaties. Section XII: Government Positions The following is listed by power. The lower down the lowest power. King & Queen, Description Of Power, Supreme Rulers or Ruler. Description Of Job, Rules and commands the government and alliance. Prophet Council, Description Of Power, Able to pass laws limiting the King and Queen, with approval of Surfs. Description Of Job, Helps pass treaties, and overall creates a better working and more efficient alliance. Minister Of Judgment (MoJ), Description Of Judgment, Can change topics and break ties in the Royal Court. Description Of Job, Votes for the upper mass of the government, and uses information learned from LoIA to create new polls. Lord Of Defense (LoD), Description Of Power, Appoints the HK and can over rule the HK in major cases. Description Of Job, Learns about attacked nations wither it was from an aligned nation that's alliance is trying to wage war vs. All Against All, and tells LoE who needs war aid. Lord Of Internal Affairs (LOIA), Description Of Power, Appoints LoE and LOEA, also keeps the alliance connected. Description Of Job, Takes information learned about anything and feeds it to the proper people and is also the surfs spokes person. High Knight (HK), Description Of Power, Gives orders for attacks during conflict, and creates ZI list. Description Of Job, Commands All Against All's military. Lord Of External Relations (LoER), Description Of Power, Able to submit a possible break in treaty or treaties. Also appoints LA. Description Of Job, Views value upon treaties. Lord Ambassador (LA), Description Of Power, Able to propose treaties. Description Of Job, Talks to foreign alliances and suggests treaties and has All Against All vote. Lord Of Economy (LoE), Description Of Power, Able to suggest trades and appoints bank nations. Description Of Job, Suggests trades, and commands aid to new members and collects tax's. Section XIII: King & Queen Over Throw-ment Over Throwing the King & Queen will hopefully be a thought full thing that takes in mind their approval rating and their overall benefit to the alliance. Note; Requirements to over throw the King & Queen, A. You must know who they are B. You must be in the All Against All alliance. C. You must be a Full Member This must be passed though out the alliance 55% accept to 45% oppose. Also it can be a secret plot until passed then the information must be submitted to King & Queen (it can be seconds before the attack.) It will be an attacking matter, an assassination if you will. The King & Queen doesn't stop being the officially rulers until they are in anarchy; once their both in anarchy they are no longer the leader and the Prophet Council will appoint the new or the title marauders will awarded the title. King & Queen Rights to Oppose being over Thrown, A. Kings & Queens have all right to fight back Opposes B. Kings & Queens have all right to have "Royal Guardians" C. Kings & Queens have all right to stop plans of Oppose-ment Embassies *Allied Defence Network *CNCP *Dixontopian Alliance *New Workers Front *OIN *Red Faction *SPAAA *Tetris *The Allied Empire *The House of Lords *The Sacred Knights *United Armed Forces Treaties *All Against All - CPCN PIAT *All Against All - Red Faction ToA *United Armed Forces Protectorate Members Member list dated: 2nd November 2007 *akkur of Blaslae *Darth Baynetta of Sith Empire *Doomlurker of Wokiworld *DragonShogan of Emperia *Gabriel Fenrir of Vega Ryu Ken *Hayden Audacity of Falica *ICPfellow of Headcharge(o)(o) *JR Ewing of Dallas State *Killswitch of Nation Conflict *Lord Matt of Seiler Farm *Metabolic of HereticVille *Mexican Hotdog of Sagelord *na today of no name isle *TC the Tyraant of The Holy Veit Empire *The Great Mariam of Land of Liberty *Wiskey Pete of The Wiskey Republic